Passion of Darkness
by DestinyKitsune
Summary: Darkness can consume all, even the most pure of hearts. Sora learns this first hand when the boy his crushes on ends up with a girl that they both care for. Seeking an escape from a broken heart, he turns to the only thing left that truely cares for him..
1. Prologue

Passion of Darkness

Author's Note: Hello, its DestinyKitsune once more from the bowels of hell! You may remember me from my first story Shadows of Love, a FAKE flick in which the bottom fell out completely. Certain tragic incidents led to the discontinuation of this story. Though, if my readers desire another chapter, I still have a few more I can upload for you and on special requests I can send the yaoi files that I never placed. Any who… sit back, get comfy, and enjoy Passion of Darkness, something I do plan on finishing.

**Prologue**

"Tonight…" Sora softly whispered to himself as he gazed out over the ocean. His mind was clear, nearly translucent if it were tangible. He felt nothing except the cool darkness pooling within him, streaming through his veins and replacing the once red blood that had filled them. Vague memories surface in his consciousness. Riku and Kairi holding hands, the two engaged in playful kissing, the gentle teases they gave each other, the love they shared at night.

"There's nothing left for me now…" The words spilled forth from his tongue almost mechanically, a false smile upon his lips and the empty darkness filling his very eyes. He could here them in his head, voices whispering instructions to his soul, his mind, his heart. They corrupted him, made him feel nothing when all he felt was pain. Oh how he longed for the deep void of apathy that encased him and he now had it.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Both Riku and Kairi stood behind him upon the bridge that separated Destiny Island from the smaller offspring of land, the earlier had spoken up to his best friend. Slowly, Sora turned upon his heel, his blue eyes staring deeply into his friend's own, the one he felt for; the one to shatter his heart.

"Tonight…" Sora once more whispered, though loud enough for the words to carry to the other's ears. Behind him, the sea churned becoming roiled and violent as the once clear and starry sky became clouded; sparks of lightning leaping between them to give off the only light amongst the three.

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Riku's words were lost upon him, he no longer heard his friend. All he heard was the sounds of the voices, shouting at him now; instructions on what to do, where he needed to go, what must be done. A laugh came from his lips, cold, bitter, metallic like laugh void of all human emotion. The wind picked up, now becoming as irate as the sea as it tried it's best to bend the palm trees to their will. More memories surfaced in his mind. He saw the two of them embracing upon the beach, heard the words of love proclaimed from Kairi's mouth, and the words of love from Riku's that followed suit. Tears seemed to sting his eyes though he simply shrugged it off as particles of sand being blown into his eyes.

"Good-bye, Riku." His voice was hoarse as he said it, the last bit of depression and angst cast from him in those single words. Raising his hand he concentrated, the words in his mind becoming vivid as the voices continued to shout, now more in glee than in rushed anxiety. The sky and earth trembled beneath their feet as Kairi screamed, lightning arching from the skies and striking upon Sora's hand; only to bend around it and then arch outwards towards Riku. Neither had time to react as the full force of the spell struck him square in the chest, knocking him from his feet and implanting him into the side of the mountainous rock. Kairi rushed back towards Riku or, she could have been running to save her own skin. Either way Sora didn't know or care. Once more, lightning arched from the skies and leapt forth from his hand; slamming into her backside and giving her a place next to her beloved. Tears once more streamed from his cheeks as he saw the two now laid out upon the ground, motionless except for their shallow breathing.

"Good-bye, my love…" Sora brought his index and middle fingers up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon them and holding them out to the inert form of his former love. Darkness seemed to sweep the island, casting everyone in a dark shade save for Sora; whom was enveloped completely. As the clouds parted ways and the moon once more reigned in the heavens, peace returned. The only disturbance to this tranquil paradise was the two lovers lying near death upon the grassy rock, and the disappearance of one of their greatest friends.

Author's Note: Though this is short it is meant only to whet your appetite. Don't fret; the first chapter will be longer and much more exciting. For all my loyal readers, your reviews mean the world to me. Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. A New Beginning

Passion of Darkness

Author's Note: Laying on my broken futon -cry- with my laptop at about 5:30 in the morning typing up the chapter for my story. I LOVE ALL MY READERS! Read and review, I'm a review whore and read each and every one! With this story, I plan on writing solely from the evil person's point of view. I might come out with another story to show what hell Riku and Kairi will be put through but… I wouldn't hold my breath on it. Maybe I'll be compelled if I get enough requests. I love you all my readers, please enjoy, Passion of Darkness.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Sora awoke with a start. Moments ago he had been on Destiny Islands and now he was surrounded by darkness; pure, intangible darkness. His mind was silent, the voices having died down and left him with only the thoughts of what had previously happened. A great sadness swelled in his heart as he remembered launching Riku from his feet into the rock using the Thundaga spell the voices helped him with. Now though, he couldn't really remember the incantation that he invoked for the spell. He reached a gloved hand back behind his head and scratched an itch that started to bug him before the darkness was flooded by the sudden intrusion of light. A bronze light spilled out from the torches that had flared to life, casting the vision of a stone wall and stone floor before and below the confused boy. A rather tall double door now within sight and a figure that stood beside it to boot, he was thoroughly confused as to where he was. All he knew was that he no longer had friends and that he had to leave the island. The voices told him that they would take him from the island that night. They also had told him to stop Riku and Kairi from interfering in their plans.

"Welcome Sora" A soft, mezzo soprano voice floated to his ears, pleasing and melodious though out of place with the figure that stood before him. Whether it was male or female was yet to be determined though judging from the voice he would have to assume female. The attire also helped to reinforce it though it seemed rather out of place. Dressed in a black skirt and fool's cap, leaning upon the wall was the woman that spoke his name and greeted him. The tips of the cap hung low and covered the facial features. Her hands were covered in black gloves; slender and delicate fingers lay upon folded arms. Sora gasped as the once tilted head now gazed upon him, allowing him full view of the woman's face. Ghostly, white skin adorned it while black was painted around the eyes and upon the lips. Amber eyes and shoulder length mauve hair finished off the strangers eccentric looks.

"Come Sora, your new master awaits you." Once more, the jester looking creature spoke up, the two doors swinging open to show a rather long hallway. Holding arms out towards the new pathway, Sora allowed himself to be directed out into another section of this strange place.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sora's voice echoed from the high ceiling of the place, only adding to the uneasy feeling he had already.

"My name is Salarian and you are in the domain of the Heartless," Salarian walked quietly beside the youth, his eyes locked upon the path ahead; the path that would lead them to his master Ansem.

"Are you a Heartless? What are they?" Sora was filled with questions today and that was expected to happen, after all, he'd just been abducted from his island home not too long ago. Salarian only giggled softly from the questions, nodding his head before answering him.

"Yes, I am a Heartless and you will learn more of the Heartless when you meet your new master." Sora was somewhat confused from Salarian's answer, cocking his head to the side while his azure eyes kept upon him.

"Who's my new master? Why am I going to serve him?" The first of many signs of defiance shone through from the boy's mouth, only making Salarian smirk as he heard them.

"You seemed like the best candidate to help us. After all, you seemed helpless, alone, and unloved when I first met you. Wasn't it you who even said your friends abandoned you? How cruel of them to share a love that you desired and even rub it in your face! They were even ignoring you to indulge in their passions and lust. It must turn your stomach to even think of it now." Salarian gazed down at his younger companion, the smirk on his face spreading itself into a smile of glee from seeing what damage was done to the little boy. It would be so simple for Ansem to manipulate this one. No matter if he has a pure heart he'll succumb to the darkness, like everything else. Sora's face was hidden behind his hair as he bowed his head. The floor below him became slightly moist from the tears that spilled from his eyes. He remembered his former friends, Riku and Kairi. He remembered the betrayal that he was subjected to, Riku and Kairi now a couple while he was left to be alone with his thoughts. It still twisted his stomach and heart in knots to think of them and he knew that it always would.

"I don't need them… I don't need anyone!" Sora shouted defiantly, stopping momentarily to stomp his foot upon the ground. Salarian stopped along with him, waiting for the youth to finish his temper tantrum before advising him farther.

"Do you remember the night you left? What you had done to them as they tried to stop you; tried to force you to stay on the island and accept their love?" Sora finished shedding his tears as he remembered the night he left, the incredible surges of power the coursed through his body.

"You were there weren't you? You were the voices that spoke to me in my head, well at least one of them." Salarian only smiled as his fingers encircled Sora's arm, tugging him gently forward towards the throne room in which they would meet Ansem. Finally they had reached the end of the hall, standing before another double door archway; another stranger barring their path. This one however, was dressed in deep black robes, still looking far from normal though closer to it than Salarian. Though he had pallid skin, it was closer to a fleshy tone than the jester's; his being a near complete white. Lengthy, silver hair that cascaded down past his shoulders to stop at the mid-rift of his back with two katana that hung upon his hips. Amber eyes gazed upon the two before he said anything.

"Salarian you're late. You know as well as I that the master doesn't like to be kept waiting." The man seemed to disregard Sora, his tenor voice was cold and sent shivers against his spine.

"I'll explain later for my tardiness, as for now; I think he'd appreciate it, Alrima, if you allowed us to pass so that he will be able to meet his new servant." Salarian smirked smugly at the man named Alrima, the man in turn glaring back at him as he stepped aside. The doors opened and Salarian stepping across the threshold, Sora hanging back momentarily as he stared up at the towering man. Alrima glared down upon Sora, his face completely stoic.

"Move along boy, if you gawk too much more, you might find my blades cutting those pretty blue eyes from your head." Sora gulped rather loudly as he heard the words and quickly followed after Salarian and into the throne room to meet Ansem. The chamber itself was rather dark, the only light that could be seen was from the torches that were beside the large stone throne and the platform that it sat upon. On the throne, sat a man completely cloaked, hidden from view by his dressings.

"Salarian, I see you have brought a new member to our family. Welcome child, do you know why you're here?" Sora shook his head as he stood rather close to Salarian, even though he didn't look like the reliable type to proffer protection to others he was at least somewhat familiar with the jester.  
"You're here because we need you Sora. Though your heart is pure and innocent, the seed of darkness planted there awaits nuroshment. With my nurturing hand, you could become a true warrior of darkness." Sora's face screwed up into a scowl as he looked upon the cloaked man, the wispy voice that spoke to him still not completely convincing him.

"Why should I be your servant? Isn't joining up with the heartless a bad thing?"  
Ansem laughed softly, his billowy form trembled with each sound.

"We're not a bad thing. I've been studying the Heartless for ages and find that it is how you use the Heartless that determines whether or not it is a bad thing; like a tool if you will. I am using the heartless and the power of darkness so that I might bring the worlds into a unified Utopia, rather than isolating the planets from each other, I plan on bringing them all together and that's exactly what my Heartless are working at right now."

Sora seemed skeptical still though, it did make sense. He had always wanted to see more places and more people than the ones upon Destiny Island.

"May I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course Sora, Alrima, show Sora to his room and please keep an eye on our guest. I don't want anything happening to him during his stay here."

Alrima bowed before gesturing for Sora to follow him. As Ansem and Salarian watched the two leave, it was Salarian that broke the silence.  
"I apologize for the late arrival of our warrior, it was much harder than previously perceived to twist the fate of the boy away from his friends."

"As was to be expected, I shall not punish you for tardiness this time but I do expect you to be as punctual as you always have been." Salarian nodded and bowed before his lord, rising slowly and imploring him.

"Are there any other missions you wish me to undertake now that Sora is here with us?"

Ansem thought silently to himself, his mind wandering over the vast plan that was slowly starting to come under way.

"Travel to King Mickey's castle. Slip by the guards and abduct him. Leave a note to make sure that the Duck and Dog meet up with those other two brats. They may not be important to the overall plan but, they'll help us later." Salarian bowed once more before him.

"As you wish my lord," Shadows pooled beneath the jester, his form fading down into the floor as he went to undertake the new mission.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I know it seems a bit confusing Salarian being referred to as a she and then a he. Since my readers are ever so smart I'm sure they can guess what gender Salarian is though I doubt Sora will figure it out until later. Please read and review and for the first time in a long time I think I'll take on beta-readers! If you wish to be a beta-reader for this story, submit a small resume at my e-mail Good grammar, spelling, and imagination are smiled upon. Ciao for now. -Destiny


End file.
